Honest Anime Trailers:HETALIA
by Insertmanyfandomshere
Summary: Warning: These trailers aren't called honest for nothing.


**From the world's biggest racist**

**Comes this anime that made getting a history major cool**

**But in reality, it's useless if you're just going to get it because you used anime to decide your future occupation**

**It made fans think they know tons of history when in reality, they use these great moments in history to make ships**

**Oh, and made normal people hate going to history class because of the fangirls in there too**

**HETALIA**

**Set in World War II**

**Sort of, then it goes off to who knows where**

**Yes, the war where the worst genocide in history and Hitler happened**

**Gets turned into gay crap by fangirls and they eat it up like it were a chocolate covered Twinkie**

**Thank god they didn't show the Holocaust or else we would have seen Poland getting tortured by Germany**

**Bah, the fangirls would have just made Germany/Poland slash stuff**

**Meet the main eight countries that all look the same despite representing very different countries**

**The Axis Powers, Italy, Germany, and Japan **

**Italy is an Italian guy with Asian eyes**

**Germany is what all white people think they look like, but no...**

**We've hit rock bottom these days, trust me**

**Japan has no pupils because Japanese people don't want to make themselves have the squinty eyes**

**Join the Nazis and help them fight against**

**The Allies, America, England, France, Russia, and China **

**America is not overweight nor carrying a shotgun**

**We wish we were skinny and eating burgers, but that's not how life works**

**England has no ugly teeth and is not wearing a bowler hat**

**France is not wearing a black and white striped shirt or carrying a baguette **

**Russia doesn't like punching bears or is planning to nuke America**

**China doesn't have the eyes or is planning to nuke America**

**China beats the Axis with a pot**

**Really? No guns blazing? No swords? What a rip off! **

**Take a break from these guys and you meet countries that just as make less sense**

**Canada, a ghost that carries a bear he got from Build-a-Bear Workshop**

**Cuba, the closest this show has gotten to writing a dark skinned character**

**Prussia, the one everyone loves despite being a country no one actually ****knows about**

**South Italy-**

**Wait, how come there are two Italy-s? Are there different Italians based on region? Well, I suppose... **

**South Italy, that angry Italian you've met at least once in your local Little Italy**

**Sealand, the one nobody loves and nobody knows about**

**Iceland, the place no one wants to go to**

**Poland, the place where the worst genocide happened is turned into a gay stereotype **

**Spain, who surprisingly isn't killing any indigenous people **

**Ukraine, because Japan needed a reason to put a big breasted lady in this show**

**Greece, who isn't a hairy smoker**

**Turkey, for some reason is wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask **

**Hungary, a strong female role before Frozen made it cool**

**Austria, who makes Arnold Schwarzenager cringe *Arnold's Austrian***

**Liechtenstein, a reason for Japan to cater to pedophiles**

**Switzerland, who stole America's stereotype with his trigger-happy self**

***shots of every other country that was not mentioned here***

**God, how many more? I'm gonna stop there**

**Watch as these countries get turned into complete jokes of themselves**

**That anyone outside Japan won't get**

**Seriously, what stereotypes Japan were thinking of while making this anime?**

**Because I don't get any of the stuff they're using in this show**

**Maybe some, but where do you hear English people being able to see magical creatures or Greeks liking cats? What? **

**Let's just skip ahead to the plot**

**Wait, there is no plot**

**So sit back and waste five minutes of your life with...**

**Every country excluding Japan speaking Japanese despite it is not their native language**

**Slapstick comedy**

**Racist comedy**

**Recycled shots of the same campfire episode**

**Recycled shots in general**

**Cats everywhere**

**Annnnnnd tell me why this show is still going strong? Because I don't see how its fanbase is still together**

**The only stuff that's left in there are lonely fangirls and people who shop at Hot Topic**

**Starring...**

**Richard Simmons (Italy)**

**Mr. Potato Head (Germany)**

**Dead Eyes (Japan)**

**George W. Bush (America)**

**I see magic people (England)**

**Blonde Jesus (France)**

**Vladimir Piping (Russia)**

**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Panda (China)**

**Cristiano Ronaldo (Spain)**

**Armin Arlert (Switzerland)**

**Olive Garden manager (South Italy/Romano) **

**Not Austrailia (Austria)**

**My landlord (Cuba)**

**European Mulan (Hungary)**

**Christoper Robin (Canada)**

**BEEEEEWBS (Ukraine)**

**Discount Germany (Sweden)**

**Club Penguin (Iceland)**

**Every British kid (Sealand)**

**Overly Attached Girlfriend (Belarus)**

**Homeless Sebastian (Greece)**

**Little Sister from Bioshock (Lichenstein)**

**Shovelfaced Raiden (Prussia)**

**And...**

**Warwick Davis (Chibitalia)**

** JAPANESE UNITED NATIONS SHOW**

**I heard this show was banned in Korea because the Korea character was "offensive" **

**God, I wonder what'll happen if they made a Saudi Arabia or any other Muslim country character**

**Japan's gonna be nuked if they did **


End file.
